


taekai perform a song

by denimdisaster



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, haha - Freeform, imm really fucking durnk right now, lots of mispselings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimdisaster/pseuds/denimdisaster
Summary: taemin wants to sing a song with jongin but he's always busy :(im real yuhf ufvcking rtdurnk    while typing this but it's for carolien





	taekai perform a song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/gifts).

> hahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahahahhaha

taEmon wa s sad. he was not sure why bbut he was sad because jongin was hanging out with exo even though that was his gorup and the manages said jongin had to sing with exo tamien wa s still sad.

jonghyun walked in but he aws not alone. he wask issing his boyfriend and taemub was healous. 

“come on hyungs you have your own sex dungeon why do you have to desecrate my fcrying room# he said but jonghun and minho id not listen they simply kept on making out until tamein had to look away because it was getting too ranuchy.

“HYUNGA!” He yelled and finaly they looked at him. they were not embarrassed because tehy had no sha,e anymore..

“what” mnho said. he wanted to go back to aslmost having sex

“cant u see im sad” tamein said and they were both very sad to hear that he was sad.

“why are u sad” asked jonghyuun while he kept grinding onto minoh.

“cause jongin us busy with exo” taemoin said.

“hmmm thats difficutl” jonghun said

“makea song wit him” minho suggested.

taemin looked up from where he was cruing. “your a genius!! o h my god yes thats perfect½ im gonna ask lee soo man if i can makea song with jongin the fans woul dlove it!”

“be carefuly of gay rumors” said jonghyun and titlted his neck so minho coudl suck a very gay hickey into it.

“fuck you” said tamein.

“only minho gets to do that” said jonghun and taemin left the room feeling very gross.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


‘let me maek a song with jongin” taemin said.

“wait a minute” lee soo man said even though he was not even working there anymo re. “lets thinkj about this a bit further what if dipsatch decides to leak those photos of you kissing at lotte world maube we hsould be a little careful-2

“FUCk you”, teamin said. “give me the song2

“ok” le e soo man said.

  
  


…

  
  
  


“jongin”! tamien yelled.

“tameinie!” jongin said and ran towards him.

“we’re gonna isng a song together!”” 

“thats great oh my god whats it about :)” jongin askked.

“i dont know but jonghyun is wrinitng it so probably about sex” tamien said.

“perfect ^^” jongin asiad.

“bro how are you speaking lifke that i love oyu# tamein said.

“like what <3”

“in emoitvons# tamein said.

“oh its just my love for you tha makes it possible uwu” jpngon replied.

“xool”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


they permformed the song and ti was great. the public loved it. they kissed on stage and lee soo man’s successor fcried and jongho fucked backstage and them got filmwd by key and accidentally uploaded to shinee’s jampenase instgeam account by jinki . but all is good

‘

  
  


sTEHE END

**Author's Note:**

> satn shiene


End file.
